Shocking (YeWook Vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh. Semua berjalan lancar tanpa kendala apapun. Hingga detik menegangkan itu terjadi, Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya atas apa yang telah dilihatnya. Oneshot. (Sequel of Five Minutes (YeWook Vers)). YeWook / YAOI. Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be a silent readers, please.


**Shocking**

 **Cast: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh. Semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada kendala apapun. Hingga detik menegangkan itu terjadi, Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya atas apa yang telah dilihatnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bisa dikatakan ini sebagai sekuel dari ffku yang berjudul Five Minutes. Semoga kalian suka ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di hari Rabu. Matahari yang bersinar tak begitu terik dipadupadankan dengan lembutnya warna awan pagi ini menambah kesan manis untuk orang-orang yang melihatnya. Kicauan burung yang masih setia hinggap di dahan pohon pun semakin menambah kesan indah untuk cuaca pagi itu.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, namun sosok pria manis bertubuh mungil yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook saat ini tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri di sebuah ruangan yang biasa disebut kamar. Senyum manis tak pernah lenyap dari bibirnya ketika otaknya kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan sang kekasih tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

" _ **Selamat pagi sayang…"**_

" _ **Ne… Selamat pagi hyungie…"**_

" _ **Baru bangun, eoh?"**_

" _ **Hmm… Ne, hyungie."**_

" _ **Apa hyung mengganggu tidurmu sayang?"**_

" _ **Tidak. Aku memang sudah bangun sebelum hyungie meneleponku. Ada apa hyungie? Kenapa meneleponku pagi-pagi sekali?"**_

" _ **Tidak ada apa-apa sayang. Bersiaplah! Hyung akan menjemputmu jam sembilan nanti, oke?"**_

" _ **Eoh? Ada apa hyungie? Memangnya kita mau ke mana? Hyungie tidak pergi ke kantor pagi ini?"**_

" _ **Hyung mengambil cuti selama dua hari. Sudah, jangan banyak tanya sayangku. Pokoknya ketika hyung sampai di rumahmu, kau harus sudah cantik."**_

" _ **YA! Aku pria, hyungie. Aku tidak cantik!"**_

" _ **Ya, ya, ya. Kekasihku ini tidak cantik tapi sangat cantik."**_

" _ **HYUNGIE!"**_

" _ **Sudah. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah sayang."**_

" _ **Hmm… Ne, hyungie."**_

.

.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri dan merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, Ryeowook lantas duduk nyaman di pinggir tempat tidurnya seraya menatap foto sang kekasih yang terpasang sebagai **_wallpaper_ ** ponselnya. Rasa bahagia yang saat ini tengah mengisi relung hatinya membuat pria manis bertubuh mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

 _ **TING TONG**_

Ryeowook sedikit terlonjak dengan kedua matanya yang membulat ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Ah! Itu pasti Yesung _**hyung!**_ " pekiknya senang seraya bergegas keluar kamar. Langkahnya ia buat secepat mungkin agar sosok yang dicintainya tak berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai sayang…"

Sapaan lembut itu langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Ryeowook begitu dirinya membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok sang kekasih tengah berdiri dengan senyum tampan terulas di bibirnya.

"Yesung _**hyung!**_ " pekik Ryeowook senang kemudian dengan cepat menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yesung.

Yesung yang tak siap dengan pelukan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba hampir saja terjatuh jika pertahanan tubuh yang dibuatnya tak seimbang.

"Woah! Kau semangat sekali sayang. _**Hyung**_ hampir saja terjatuh karena pelukanmu," ucap Yesung seraya membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung kemudian menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar lucu.

"Sangat siap. Ayo! Kita berangkat sekarang _**hyung**_ ," ucap Ryeowook dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Kali ini giliran Yesung yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasih mungilnya itu.

 _ **Cup**_

Yesung menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sebentar kening Ryeowook sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Oke _ **.**_ Kita berangkat sekarang sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung terlihat tenang mengendarai mobil sport mewah berwarna merah miliknya. Tatapannya begitu fokus ke depan walaupun tidak jarang ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sosok lain yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kepalanya pun sesekali menggeleng pelan ketika kedua matanya melihat sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya masih saja tersenyum manis sejak mobil yang dikendarainya melaju membelah jalanan Kota Seoul.

" _ **Waeyo**_ , _**hyungie**_? Kenapa melirikku terus?" tanya Ryeowook heran ketika sadar jika kekasihnya beberapa kali melirik ke arahnya.

Yesung menatap sebentar lampu lalu lintas yang kini berwarna merah kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih.

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak bisa menatapmu ketika sedang menyetir, jadi yang bisa _**hyung**_ lakukan hanya melirikmu Wookie-ah…" jawab Yesung masih dengan kedua matanya menatap sang kekasih.

Ryeowook sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menyetir dan _**hyungie**_ yang duduk di sini—" ucap Ryeowook seraya menunjuk kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

"—dengan begitu, _**hyungie**_ bisa menatapku sepuasnya. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tidak Wookie-ah. _**Hyung**_ masih sayang dengan nyawa _**hyung**_."

" _ **YA!**_ _**Hyung!**_ Kemampuan menyetirku tidak seburuk itu. Uhh, jahat sekali _**hyung**_ bicara seperti itu padaku…" ucap Ryeowook setengah merengek.

Untuk beberapa saat Yesung hanya diam, tak menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. Pria tampan bermarga Kim itu kembali melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Sementara Ryeowook, pria manis yang pandai memasak itu tampak membuang pandangannya ke kaca mobil untuk melihat keadaan yang ada di luar.

"Kesal pada _**hyung**_ , hmm?" tanya Yesung begitu sadar dengan ekspresi cemberut yang saat ini terlukis di wajah manis Ryeowook.

"…"

Ryeowook hanya melirik Yesung sekilas tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

Yesung yang melihat pria manis yang sangat dicintainya itu mulai merajuk hanya dapat mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya sebelum—

 _ **Cup**_

—dengan cepat mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pipi sebelah kiri milik Ryeowook.

"Maaf sayang, _**hyung**_ hanya bercanda tadi. Jangan marah ya…" pinta Yesung.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook hanya melirik Yesung sekilas, masih dengan bibirnya yang terbungkam rapat seolah enggan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas ucapan sang kekasih.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan marah pada _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ hanya bercanda…" pinta Yesung sekali lagi.

Ryeowook membuang pandangannya dari keadaan di luar mobil untuk menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa marah padamu, Tuan Kim!" ucapnya seraya memukul lengan Yesung cukup kuat.

Yesung yang mendapat pukulan cukup kuat dari sang kekasih sedikit meringis sakit, namun tak lama kemudian cengiran lebar sukses menghiasi bibirnya.

" _ **Hyung**_ tahu itu sayang, karena kau sangat mencintai _**hyung**_ ," ucap Yesung seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Ryeowook kembali mendengus kesal namun tak lama kemudian ia turut mengulas senyum tulus mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Hening.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Keduanya membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka setelah beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol. Yesung tampak fokus dengan mobil yang tengah dikendarainya sedangkan Ryeowook kembali menatap keadaan di luar melalui kaca mobil yang tertutup.

"Hmm, Yesung _**hyung**_ …" Ryeowook kembali membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti dirinya dan juga Yesung. Kedua matanya menatap lekat sosok sang kekasih yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Ya, sayang?" jawab Yesung lembut.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali…" ucap Ryeowook.

"Senang kenapa, hmm?"

"Ya, hari ini aku benar-benar senang sekali. Setelah bergelut dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Menahan rindu yang tak kunjung tersampaikan. Melewati hari yang terus berganti, akhirnya… aku bisa bertemu dengan _**hyung**_ dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan _**hyung**_ …"

Yesung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya setelah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Pria tampan yang memiliki keunikan pada sepuluh jari tangannya itu hanya terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang masih fokus ke arah jalan.

" _ **Hyungie**_ …" panggil Ryeowook pelan ketika sang kekasih tak menanggapi ucapannya.

Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, membuat kerutan samar muncul di kening Ryeowook.

"Apa hal itu kau anggap sebagai bebanmu, Wookie-ah?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

Yesung sedikit menyampingkan posisi duduknya, kemudian kedua matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap lekat wajah manis sang kekasih.

"Waktu untuk kita berdua. Kesibukan yang menggeluti _**hyung**_ mengharuskan _**hyung**_ menggunakan lebih banyak waktu untuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga _**hyung**_ dan bersamamu, orang yang _**hyung**_ cintai…"

Ryeowook dapat melihat sinar kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Yesung, yang justru kini membuatnya menatap Yesung dengan sendu.

"Apa yang sedang _**hyung**_ bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah menganggap kesibukan _**hyung**_ sebagai beban untukku, dan aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan sedikitnya waktu yang _**hyung**_ miliki untuk bertemu denganku dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, _**hyungie**_. Aku mengerti dengan kesibukan _**hyung**_. Lagipula, hidup _**hyung**_ tidak mungkin hanya dihabiskan dengan orang yang _**hyung**_ cintai. _**Hyung**_ juga membutuhkan waktu untuk keluarga _**hyung**_ , pekerjaan _**hyung**_ dan teman-teman _**hyung**_ …"

"Tapi Wookie-ah, _**hyung**_ —"

" _ **Sst!**_ —" Ryeowook menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yesung membuat Yesung menghentikan ucapannya.

"—jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, _**hyungie**_ dan jangan menganggap ucapanku tadi sebagai bentuk keluhanku untuk _**hyung**_. Maaf jika ucapanku tadi justru membuat _**hyung**_ sedih, tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu _**hyungie**_. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan senangku pada _**hyung**_."

Yesung mengulas senyum tulus di bibirnya kemudian membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

" _ **Hyung**_ mengerti sayang, _**hyung**_ mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasih yang begitu pengertian sayang, terima kasih…"

Ryeowook turut mengulas senyum tulus di bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung. Tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan sang kekasih, Ryeowook justru memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sang kekasih yang selalu memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tidak tahu bangunan apa yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Dilihat dari bentuknya, bangunan itu terlihat seperti sebuah apartemen mewah karena memang desain _**eksterior**_ yang terbentuk di bangunan itu menunjukkan sebuah bangunan yang berkelas. Selain itu, beberapa mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan bangunan itu seolah meyakinkan Ryeowook jika hanya orang-orang yang bergelimang harta-lah yang dapat memasuki bangunan itu. Dan salah satu orang yang bergelimang harta adalah Yesung, kekasihnya.

"Ayo sayang," suara Yesung sukses membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan dari bangunan yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

"Ke mana _**hyungie**_?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Tentu saja kita masuk ke sana," jawab Yesung seraya menunjuk bangunan yang sejak tadi Ryeowook perhatikan.

"Ke sana?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan seraya tangannya ikut menunjuk bangunan yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang kekasih.

" _ **Hyungie**_ yakin, kita akan masuk ke sana?" tanya Ryeowook kembali memastikan.

"Iya sayang, kita masuk ke sana. Ayo!" jawab Yesung seraya menggenggam salah satu tangan Ryeowook kemudian menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Ryeowook yang masih tak yakin dan bingung pun hanya dapat mengikuti Yesung yang memang benar-benar membawanya ke dalam bangunan yang sebenarnya membuat ia berdecak kagum di dalam hati.

.

.

Pemandangan yang memanjakan mata langsung tersaji di depan Ryeowook begitu ia dan Yesung tiba di atap bangunan itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi atap bangunan yang memiliki desain mewah itu kini benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah taman yang sering Ryeowook lihat di drama-drama yang biasa hadir di televisi, membuatnya sedikit tercengang dan kagum dalam waktu bersamaan.

Selain keindahan taman buatan yang ada di hadapannya, Ryeowook juga dikejutkan dengan kehadiran enam pria yang dikenalnya. Salah satu dari keenam pria itu termasuk pria yang ia kagumi karena keimutan wajahnya dan juga tingkah lakunya yang kerap kali membuatnya gemas.

"Hai semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaa," Ryeowook menyapa dengan riang kepada keenam pria itu dan dibalas dengan tak kalah riang oleh mereka.

"Hai Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar mendapat balasan seperti itu. Kedua kakinya dengan cepat ia bawa untuk mendekati satu sosok yang ia kagumi.

" _ **Annyeong**_ Henry-ah," sapa Ryeowook riang kepada sosok yang ia kagumi.

Sosok yang Ryeowook panggil Henry, yang memiliki nama asli Henry Lau tampak membuat senyuman lebar di bibirnya sebelum membalas sapaan Ryeowook.

" _ **Annyeong**_ Wookie _**hyung**_ …"

Tanpa memedulikan sosok lain yang saat ini tengah menatap geli ke arahnya, Ryeowook bergegas memeluk erat tubuh Henry, membuat dua pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Ryeowook dan kekasih Henry memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ehem!" suara deheman itu kompak terlontar dari bibir dua pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Ryeowook dan kekasih Henry.

Ryeowook dan Henry yang mendengar deheman itu langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian mencoba mencari sumber suara dan menemukan sosok yang mereka cintai tengah menatap jengah ke arah mereka.

"Hehehe…" kekeh Ryeowook dan Henry bersamaan.

"Kau melupakan _**hyung**_ Kim Ryeowook!"

"Dan kau melupakan _**gege**_ Henry Lau!"

Kedua mata Ryeowook dan Henry membulat sempurna mendengar nada tegas yang terlontar dari bibir kekasih masing-masing. Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan cepat Ryeowook dan Henry menghampiri kekasih masing-masing kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan manis di bibir kekasih masing-masing.

"Jangan marah sayangku," ucap Ryeowook dan Henry bersamaan. Yesung dan Zhoumi—kekasih Henry—hanya mendengus kesal ketika lagi-lagi orang yang mereka cintai selalu bertingkah aneh jika sudah bertemu satu sama lain.

"Ah! Yesung _**hyung**_. Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa atap bangunan ini dibuat seperti taman? Di sini juga ada banyak makanan dan minuman. Di sini juga ada Sungmin _**hyung**_ dan tunangannya, Henry dan kekasihnya, Eunhyuk _**hyung**_ dan kekasihnya. Apa _**hyung**_ yang menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Ia masih begitu takjub dengan perubahan yang terjadi di atap bangunan yang saat ini tengah dipijaknya.

Yesung menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit kedua pipi berisi Ryeowook dengan gemas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kekasihku hari ini cerewet sekali, eoh?"

"Aku kan hanya penasaran _**hyungie**_ ," balas Ryeowook setengah merajuk.

"Iya sayang. _**Hyung**_ sengaja menyiapkan semua ini untukmu. Mengingat kita yang sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dan juga keinginanmu untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat _**hyung**_ , maka dari itu _**hyung**_ merencanakan ini semua. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Dengan semangat, Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sangat suka. Ini menarik _**hyungie**_ ," jawabnya jujur.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Ryeowook dan Yesung tampak sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing. Jika Ryeowook sibuk mengobrol dengan ketiga pria yang berstatus uke, sama seperti dirinya, maka Yesung sibuk mengobrol dengan ketiga seme berwajah tampan yang merupakan kekasih dari ketiga uke yang sama-sama memiliki wajah yang manis.

.

.

Detik terus bergulir berganti menjadi menit. Obrolan yang dilakukan kedelapan pria itu tampak sangat seru membuat mereka tidak sadar jika matahari sudah mulai menunjukkan sinar teriknya. Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak untuk mereka. Mereka masih asik menikmati suasana di taman buatan yang ada di atap bangunan dengan makanan lezat dan minuman menyegarkan sebagai pendampingnya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Pria tampan yang juga memiliki jabatan sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang tengah dikelolanya bersama sang _**appa**_ , yang juga merupakan tunangan Sungmin, tampak berjalan menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih asik mengobrol. Ia sedikit melirik Ryeowook yang masih asik mengobrol dengan Sungmin dan yang lainnya. Kedua matanya kemudian beralih untuk menatap Yesung setelah dirinya berada beberapa jarak dari Yesung dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

" _ **YA!**_ Kim Yesung!"

Yesung yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari siapa yang sudah memanggilnya dan kedua matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa jarak darinya tengah menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Yesung dan dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ryeowook!" kali ini Kyuhyun membuka suaranya untuk memanggil nama Ryeowook, kekasih Yesung.

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang cukup keras membuat ketiga uke yang sejak tadi asik mengobrol dengan Ryeowook turut menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Kening ketiga uke tersebut, termasuk Ryeowook, membuat kerutan samar ketika melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang cukup aneh. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia tidak memedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan para uke untuknya dan ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menatap Yesung. Tatapannya kembali datar dengan seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya.

Yesung turut membuat kerutan samar di keningnya begitu melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. Namun tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya dibuat tersentak ke belakang hingga mendekati pembatas atap bangunan ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melemparkan satu kaleng soda padanya.

"Tangkapan yang bagus Tuan Kim!" ucap Kyuhyun ketika Yesung berhasil menangkap kaleng soda yang ia lemparkan. Seringai kecil masih tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Yesung mendengus kesal melihat seringai yang masih betah muncul di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja berniat untuk melemparkan kembali kaleng soda yang tadi ditangkapnya pada Kyuhyun, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun kembali melemparkan kaleng soda yang lain padanya.

Tubuh Yesung yang tidak siap menerima lemparan kaleng soda dari Kyuhyun kembali tersentak ke belakang. Kedua kakinya yang memang sudah berada di pembatas bangunan tanpa sadar terangkat cukup tinggi, hingga—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"—teriakannya terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjun bebas dari bangunan berlantai enam tersebut.

Keterkejutan terlihat sangat jelas di wajah keenam pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang aneh. Keterkejutan itu pun berlaku untuk wajah Kyuhyun. Pria tampan yang memiliki warna kulit putih pucat itu terlihat membulatkan kedua matanya dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Sedangkan Ryeowook, pria manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Yesung itu adalah orang yang paling terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna. Kejadian yang baru saja disaksikannya sukses membuat tubuhnya mendadak kaku, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan persendian di kedua lututnya melemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan kosong terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Ye—Yesung _**hyung**_ …" lirihnya dengan terbata. Kedua matanya yang semula menatap kosong apa yang ada di depannya kini mulai menghadirkan buliran bening yang beberapa detik kemudian sudah meluncur bebas di kedua pipi berisinya.

"Ye—Yesung _**hyung**_ …" Ryeowook kembali memanggil nama sang kekasih dengan lirih dan terbata. Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras, seolah membuktikan jika ia tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Sementara itu, keenam pria yang juga berada di sekitar Ryeowook tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menatap Ryeowook dengan sendu, dengan tubuh mereka yang terdiam kaku.

Ryeowook perlahan-lahan merangkak, berusaha mendekati tepian atap bangunan yang sialnya tidak diberi penjagaan apapun hingga kejadian yang tidak terduga dan tidak diinginkannya terjadi pada orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Hatinya bergemuruh, tubuhnya semakin lemas dan airmatanya semakin mengalir deras ketika otaknya membayangkan kondisi tubuh sang kekasih di bawah sana.

"Hiks… Ye—Yesung _**hyung**_..."

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya begitu dirinya sampai di tepian atap bangunan yang sudah melemparkan tubuh sang kekasih ke bawah sana. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah seraya menguatkan hatinya untuk melihat tubuh sang kekasih di bawah sana. Apapun yang terjadi, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima jika memang kekasihnya sudah tidak lagi bernyawa di bawah sana.

"Hiks… Ye—Yesung _**hyung**_. Hiks… hiks… YE—YESUNG _**HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG**_!"

Teriakan keras Ryeowook terdengar bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka. Dengan cepat, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat tubuh sang kekasih di bawah sana. Namun keterkejutan kembali terlukis di wajah manisnya begitu ia melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Ryeowook tidak menemukan tubuh sang kekasih yang seharusnya terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala dan bagian tubuh yang lainnya karena terjun bebas dari bangunan berlantai enam. Yang Ryeowook temukan justu sebuah matras besar berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan ' _ **Will You Marry Me**_ ' di bagian tengahnya. Ryeowook juga menemukan satu sosok pria tampan di bawah sana yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari matras besar tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang memegang bantal berbentuk _**love**_ dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

Ryeowook menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menghembuskannya secara teratur. Ia kembali meneguk ludahnya susah payah dengan kedua matanya yang kembali mengeluarkan buliran bening. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak membuat tubuhnya semakin melemas. Namun meski begitu, Ryeowook tetap memaksakan diri untuk kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya kemudian berjalan dengan tertatih meninggalkan atap bangunan tersebut.

Ryeowook kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga secara perlahan, mengabaikan kegunaan _**lift**_ yang dapat mengantarkannya ke lantai dasar dengan cepat, dan juga mengabaikan keenam pria yang sejak tadi masih menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Meski merasa tubuhnya masih lemas, Ryeowook tetap berusaha mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga hingga kini dirinya sudah berada di lantai dasar. Kedua matanya mengedar sesaat sebelum menemukan sebuah matras besar yang tadi dilihatnya ketika ia masih berada di atas atap bangunan.

Dengan kedua mata yang memerah dan juga sembab, Ryeowook kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati matras besar tersebut. Setelah dirinya sudah berada di dekat matras besar berwarna merah muda tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook segera mendekati sosok pria tampan yang tadi dilihatnya tengah memegang sebuah bantal berbentuk _**love**_ berukuran besar. Kedua matanya dengan cepat menatap lekat kedua mata pria tampan tersebut sebelum—

 _ **PLAK**_

—tangannya bergerak ringan untuk mendaratkan satu tamparan keras di pipi sebelah kiri pria tampan tersebut.

Pria tampan yang ternyata Kim Yesung, kekasih Ryeowook, hanya dapat membulatkan matanya tak percaya setelah mendapatkan tamparan keras dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Wookie…"

Ryeowook tak menanggapi panggilan kekasihnya. Ia hanya menatap tajam wajah sang kekasih dengan napas yang berhembus berat.

"Wookie—"

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN KIM YESUNG?! KAU PIKIR INI LUCU, HAH?" bentakan Ryeowook terdengar memekakkan di telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Tetapi, meski bentakan itu sarat akan emosi, sorot kedua matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak sedang melucu sayang. _**Hyung**_ sedang melamarmu…" jawab Yesung lembut. Mendapat tamparan dan bentakan yang sama kerasnya membuat dirinya tak lantas tersulut emosi akan sikap sang kekasih.

"Apa? Melamarku, katamu? Kau bukan sedang melamarku Kim Yesung! Kau hampir saja membuang nyawamu sia-sia!" ucap Ryeowook marah.

"Hei—" ucap Yesung seraya menaruh bantal berbentuk _**love**_ yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke atas matras kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"—dengarkan _**hyung**_ sayang. _**Hyung**_ memang sedang melamarmu. _**Hyung**_ mencoba menggunakan cara yang berbeda untuk melamarmu. _**Hyung**_ ingin membuat sesuatu yang berkesan untukmu sayang…" lanjutnya kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan manis di bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibir Yesung mengecup bibirnya, dan tak lama kemudian kembali membuka kedua matanya setelah Yesung selesai mengecup bibirnya.

"Menurut _**hyung**_ , apa yang aku rasakan setelah melihat _**hyung**_ melakukan semua ini untukku? _**Hyung**_ tidak tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku ketika melihat _**hyung**_ terjun bebas dari atap sana. _**Hyung**_ tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku ketika berpikir jika _**hyung**_ tidak lagi bernyawa ketika tiba di bawah sini. _**Hyung**_ tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ketika berpikir aku akan kehilangan _**hyung**_ untuk selamanya…" ucap Ryeowook lirih. Kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah tampan Yesung dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Yesung merasakan denyutan nyeri di dadanya melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis begitu memilukan. Ia tidak menyangka, rencana yang awalnya ia pikir akan berakhir dengan sebuah kejutan yang mengesankan justru kini harus berakhir dengan derai airmata kesedihan yang tak henti mengalir dari kedua mata orang yang dicintainya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Yesung kesal pada dirinya sendiri sebelum membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf sayang. Maafkan _**hyung**_ ," ucap Yesung seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak membalas ucapan Yesung. Ia hanya bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Yesung.

"Maaf sayang. Maafkan _**hyung**_ …"

"Cukup kali ini saja _**hyung**_ , jangan melakukan hal nekat lagi. Jangan melakukan hal yang dapat membahayakan dirimu sendiri _**hyung**_. Aku takut _**hyungie**_ , aku takut…"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda jika ia mengerti dengan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Iya sayang, _**hyung**_ janji. _**Hyung**_ janji tidak akan lagi melakukan hal yang dapat membuatmu menangis. Hati _**hyung**_ sakit melihatmu seperti ini sayang."

Kali ini Ryeowook yang menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Sekarang, _**Will You Marry Me**_?"

Yesung mengulang kembali kalimat yang tertulis di atas matras besar berwarna merah muda yang ada di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook kemudian menatap lembut kedua mata sang kekasih seraya mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

Ryeowook membalas senyum manis Yesung sambil kedua matanya juga menatap lembut pada Yesung. Wajahnya yang sedikit basah dengan airmata tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisan wajah Ryeowook di mata Yesung, membuat pria tampan kelahiran Agustus itu mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberinya satu malaikat berwujud manusia untuk menjadi orang yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya.

" _ **Yes, I do…**_ " jawaban Ryeowook yang begitu mantap membuat Yesung dengan cepat mengukir senyum lebar di bibirnya sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ryeowook, membuat ciuman manis yang dapat mengundang tatapan iri dari sosok-sosok lain yang sejak tadi menonton adegan dirinya bersama sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Uhh, Donghae-ah…"

" _ **Ne**_ , Hyukkie?"

"Aku ingin kau melamarku dengan cara yang dilakukan Yesung _**hyung**_. Kau tahu? Menurutku itu sangat romantis Donghae-ah. Jika Yesung _**hyung**_ melakukannya dari lantai enam, maka kau harus melakukannya dari lantai dua belas."

" _ **YA!**_ Kau mau aku mati, heh?"

"Mati apanya?! Aku menyuruhmu untuk melamarku, bukan menyuruhmu untuk mati Hae-ah."

"Tapi kau menyuruhku untuk terjun dari lantai dua belas Hyuk! Kemungkinan aku mati itu sangat besar!"

"Tapi buktinya Yesung _**hyung**_ tidak mati!"

"Tuhan masih menyayangi Yesung _**hyung**_ Hyuk. Tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana jika aku yang melakukan itu kemudian kau menemukanku terkapar tak bernyawa. Itu kah yang kau mau Hyuk?"

"Ti—tidak Hae-ah. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku…"

"Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh Hyuk, setiap orang memiliki cara sendiri untuk membuat kekasihnya terkesan. Jika Yesung _**hyung**_ melakukan hal itu pada Ryeowook, aku akan melakukan hal yang berbeda padamu Hyuk, kau tunggu saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Uhh, Zhoumi _**ge**_. Aku juga ma—"

"Tidak _**baby**_. Apa yang dilakukan Yesung _**hyung**_ itu berbahaya."

"Tapi—"

"Tunggu saja bagaimana cara _**gege**_ melamarmu nanti, _**baby**_ …"

.

.

.

"Ming?"

" _ **Ne**_ , Kyunnie?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan mereka semua gila? Apa kau setuju?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat setuju Kyunnie. Mereka memang gila. Zhoumi _**ge**_ , Henry, Donghae, Hyukkie, Yesung _**hyung**_ , dan Wookie. Mereka semua gila, hanya aku dan Kyunnie saja yang tidak gila. Hehehe…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai semuanya ^^ apa kabar? Semoga kabar baik untuk semuanya ya ^^

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak muncul di sini? Adakah yang merindukanku? Uhh, kuharap ada ya, hehehe.

Setelah berkutat dengan tugas yang tak kunjung berakhir, aku kembali menyempatkan diri untuk mengedit ulang ffku dan mempublishnya setelah akhirnya aku kembali mendapatkan koneksi internetku :D

Seperti biasa, aku berharap kalian menyukai karyaku yang tidak seberapa ini ^^

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Five Minutes]**

Turtlegiraffe411 ll tiara. moet. 1 ll Tatia ll Yulia cloudsomnia ll Fujihara Chitose ll Yeri LiXiu ll JonginDo ll nathasya ll cloudsomniashipper ll Mcaryeong ll Yewook yewook yewook ll ywkfjshi ll dinakimyws ll iekha12693 ll Guest ll tan gege angelf ll nari a kira ll amelya. Cloudsomnia ll ismaneli

.

.

Terima kasih untuk komentar positif, saran dan semangat yang kalian berikan untukku :*

*AYO LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK*

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
